Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers
by Isiah02
Summary: Enchantia, Wei-Ling, Kaldune, Tangu, Merraway Cove, all those kingdoms race it out to see who will be crowned racing champion. Just like Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters, we'll let you decide on who's racing. Please read and review and alternate universe here, homies.
1. Intro and First Race

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers! This is all alternate universe here. Because it will have cars from the 21st century in it.**

**Tom: Hell yeah! I can't wait!**

**Isiah: Ready? Set? LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

><p>Many years ago, a machine left in defeat known as the fastest...has been left in defeat. Along with other racers with him. Plugging the kingdom of Enchantia back into action for good.<p>

Along with the other kingdoms as well.

Wei-ling

Tangu

Kaldune(I'm like 90% sure I spelled that wrong. Lol)

Merraway Cove

Without these kingdoms in the racing series, no one would know what to do with the kingdom racing champions that are still in sight. Until now.

**At the Dunwitty Apartments**

Baileywick and Cedric were in the back of the Dunwitty Apartments. They were looking for some cars that King Roland sent them out to get. When they went to the front of the apartments, they found the cars they were looking for. A Ford Mustang and a GT.

"Wow, these look great," Baileywick said surprised. "Care to pick first, Cedric?"

"Uh, sure," Cedric said as he went to the Ford GT and get inside leaving Baileywick the Mustang. He got in the car and they both went out on the open road. When they were on the freeway, Cedric had an idea.

"Hey Baileywick. Hope King Roland doesn't mind that we test these out," Cedric said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't know," Baileywick said before quickly driving off ahead of Cedric. Cedric decided to follow Baileywick or better yet, get in front of him. "First one to Downtown Dunwitty," Cedric yelled. Baileywick saw Cedric coming up right behind him and decided to make it more fun for him. Taking the next exit to a different freeway. Cedric then got confused.

"I thought we were going to Downtown Dunwitty," Cedric said confused.

"I was thinking I making it more interesting," Baileywick said excited. "After all, it isn't a race if it's too short, now is it."

"Point taken," Cedric said quickly passing Baileywick with his nitro-filled car. " Who's the big man now, huh?" Baileywick tried to keep up with the sorcerer in the GT. But after he past 3 other freeways, he had to come to a point where he couldn't catch up. Cedric decided to stop having his fun and take the exit that took him to the Downtown Dunwitty closer.

"Guess I won," Cedric said.

"You just got lucky," Baileywick said pouting a little. "Let's just get these cars to the king or he'll get worried."

"Oh alright," Cedric said. "First one to the castle..."

"No Cedric," Baileywick cut him off.

"Heh heh, I was just playing, let's go," Cedric said driving off quickly.

"Oh boy," Baileywick said driving off trying to follow Cedric.

**At Enchantia Castle garage**

Queen Miranda was at the front of the garage when Baileywick and Cedric quickly came up front.

"Wow! Damn hot rides you guys have here," Miranda said surprised.

"They were worth it," Cedric said. "Where's the king?"

"That crazy motherlover," Miranda said after letting out a laugh. "He could've had all the cars in the world. But for some reason, he's on to how to get the more difficult cars." Miranda then got into the GT. "Thanks, boys," Miranda said before placing the GT in the garage.

"Well, that was worth wild," Cedric said.

"Yeah. Next time you won't be so lucky," Baileywick said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Nice first race! The sorcerer beat the castle steward in a freeway race. Just like Kingdom Fighters, we'll gonna let you pick who you want to see race. We might pick some of our own races too like this one.<strong>

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza will be continued soon. You guys are still going crazy with those reviews. And also a quick shout out to our good friend Niagara14301. We still have your request for Kingdom Fighters. We'll get to that when we get the chance. Anyway, see y'all later. Hollar at your boys. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Twin Race

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Racers. This was another idea for a race that came into my head.**

**Tom: What's it gonna be?**

**Isiah: You'll see. Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>Princess Amber was in her Corvette C5 taking a drive on the Dunwitty freeway and just relaxing. But she wasn't relaxed for long when her twin brother James quickly came next to her in her in his Zombie Motorbike. (It's not an actual zombie. It's a bike from GTA IV.)<p>

"Oh no. Here we go again," Amber sighed knowing that her twin was gonna ask her to race her. She never liked it because he always chickens out when he knows he's about to lose.

"Hey there sis," James said excited and doing a wheelie in the process.

"Hey James," Amber said.

"Wanna do a little race to south Dunwitty," James asked.

"I don't think I should. You always chicken out when you know you're about to lose," Amber said.

"I won't chicken out this time," James said. "I promise." That made Amber think what's the worst that could happen. "Alright, fine," Amber said. "But no chickening out. I mean that." And with that, the race began.

**Song: Vampire Killer from Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3**

**Isiah: This song is the stuff. That's all I have to say.**

Amber started off in front putting some good speed in her corvette. But James didn't give up so easily. He picked up his speed with his bike and with some nitro to go along with it. Amber saw James pass her and decided to pick up more speed with her car. But her speed wasn't enough to pass James. It was close but it wasn't enough.

"How's that dust taste with you behind me, Amber," James taunted.

"Oh, it's only begun, James," Amber said. "Take this!" She turned on the nitro in her car and without warning or a single notice, she passed James on some good speed. She then saw a turn on the freeway and decided to have a little fun while she was in front. When she began turning her car, she switched it into a powerful drift. James saw this letting his jaw drop in shock.

"Now, how does that dust taste with you behind me, James," Amber copied off of her brother.

"SHOWOFF," James yelled.

"I know you are but what am I," Amber laughed.

James had to think of an idea to pass Amber. He saw an exit to Bagarin Road. No one hardly goes to that road, so he thought it was a good chance to pass Amber. He took the exit and picked up a lot of speed with his bike going back on the freeway and passing Amber by surprise. Amber was now shocked.

"HOW COULD THAT BE," Amber yelled.

"You see Amber," James said. "I told you I wouldn't chicken out of this..-" He was then cut off by running into a truck and landing on the side of the road. Amber saw this and screamed. Quickly pulling her car over.

"Oh my God, James," Amber yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am," James said. "But I don't think I can ride that bike home. Can you take me back to the castle?"

"Sure," Amber said opening the door for her twin brother. "But what about your bike," she asked.

"Just leave it," James said. "Dad has a thousand more in his garage." And with that Amber drove off continuing her path on the freeway.

But suddenly, they didn't know they were followed by another car.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Isn't that sweet?<strong>

**Tom: That is, bro.**

**Isiah: Like we said guys, we'll let you pick out a few of the races for this story. All you need to do is say the character and what car you want them in in your review and we'll post it.**

**Tom: Until then, guys. Please review nicely. No flames allowed. Dunwitty's Pizzawill be continued soon. It'll be very interesting when it gets posted soon. Any way see you all later. We love you all. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. The Great Race to Wei-Ling

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Racers! We got a request from a guest(THAT RHYMED! LOL) that wanted us to do a race involving Princess Hildegard and Prince Zandar.**

**Tom: Not a bad request from a guest. (AGAIN! LOL) He or she wanted Hilde to be in some car from Wreck-it-Ralph and Zandar in a Mazda RX-7. I'll admit. Mazda is a great car. But since we never watched Wreck-it-Ralph, we're gonna have to change Hilde's car.**

**Isiah: But it's alright. The guest said we can change it. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Prince Zandar was out on the Tangu road at night taking a drive in his Mazda RX-7. He was just coming from a garage where he could make his car more cooler, faster, and better. He was going 75 miles within 3.2 seconds. He really was having the time of his life with his car. But the fun got a little bit interesting as a vey familiar blue dress wearing princess in a blue Dodge Viper came driving at him blinking her lights at him.<p>

"Think you can beat me in that Barbie car of yours," Zandar taunted.

"Why don't you ask my blue racing behind," Hildegard said. "That is if you can catch it."

"Oh, alright," Zandar said knowing that this was going to be easy. "As soon as we hit the Northwest Freeway we'll start." They started off on a slow pace going towards the freeway. After a few minutes, they found the entrance to the Northwest Freeway beginning the race.

**Song: Electro Bomb from Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3**

Hildegard started off at a great speed. 76.3 miles in 4.1 seconds. "Think you can beat me to East Chun in Wei-Ling," Hildegard asked. "Or are you too slow there?" Zandar put his game face on and sped up his car just next to Hildegard.

"Who's slow now," Zandar yelled as he past Hildegard.

Soon they both saw sight of the entrance of Wei-Ling. Zandar was still in front of Hildegard drifting on a turn. In a few minutes it began to rain making Zandar's drift switch into a turn around making him face the wrong side of the road giving Hilde the advantage of passing Zandar laughing historically at him.

After what seemed like 7 minutes, Hildegard made it to East Chun and pulled her car up a gas station. Zandar pulled up next to her a few minutes later. "What took you so long, slowpoke," she said before laughing.

"That was unfair," Zandar said. "You totally have a better car than I do!"

"You didn't say that before or when we were racing," Hildegard said.

"Yeah, whatever," Zandar said down.

"Now don't feel down there," Hildegard said. "As the saying goes. "Don't worry. Be happy." That cheered Zandar up a little.

"Thanks, Hildegard," Zandar said. "You really are a true..." He stopped talking just to drive off back to the streets with Hildegard following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Guys, if this is too short, we have a good reason. We'll explain in the next chapter. Again, we wanna thank Guest 1 for the HildegardZandar request. (AGAIN WITH THIS MOTHERLOVING RHYME!)**

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Another short capter chapter coming out today. Hollar at your boys! Check out the last update of Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza when you get the chance. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. The Arrival of the Three Kings Part 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's good?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. Like I said, another chapter of this is out. But it's not a race.**

**Tom: This was another idea of ours. Care to tell them, 02?**

**Isiah: Sure. Btw, I don't knew when you started calling me 02, but don't call me that again. But anyway, this was an idea of our that we got from a request given by our good friend Mr. Niagara 14301. We'll tell you more about it after the chapter. Enjoy the little chapter we got for you guys. BTW this was during the last race we did. f you didn't read it, we would suggest reading it.**

* * *

><p>There was a white Porsche 911 GT3 RS standing on the side of the Wei-Ling freeway. There was an old man in the car sleeping. But when it began it rain, he woke up. He looked like he didn't know where he was at. Or better yet, how he was put to sleep. Then suddenly after a few minutes, he remembered it. He took a snack break and ended up falling asleep for a good few days. He didn't know how, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting back on the road. He turned on his car having white front car lights, and white neon lights on the bottom of the car. He started to where he stopped at and continued on with his path down the freeway.<p>

**Emperor Kwan's Arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: WTH did this, you may ask? Well Niagara14301 gave us a PM saying that we should do a race involving King Roland and Queen Miranda. Which gave me this cool idea. What if Miranda raced the kings of the Tri-Kingdom.<strong>

***Isiah relaxes on chair***

**Isiah: Am I a genius or a super genius? As Sasha( A.K.A Miss. Nettle) would say.**

**Tom: You ain't neither!**

**Isiah: What?**

**Tom: I think it's gonna be really unfair Queen Miranda racing the kings of the Tri-Kingdom. Imagine a little girl racing three big dudes. Unfair isn't it? So if you make one queen race 3 other kings it'll be like a little girl racing three big dudes, and it won't be fair!**

**Isiah:...**

***King Roland and Queen Miranda enters room***

**Miranda: Wow Thomas. You really need to chill out.**

**Roland: Yeah, like, why do you care anyway? You hardly helped him with this story. So it really should be none of your business.**

**Tom: *Praying* Father, please don't have these two make me do something I really don't want to do.**

**Roland: Excuse me?**

**Miranda: What did you say**

**Isiah: Yo, he said nothing. Anyway this was a short chapter we did base off of a request from Niagara14301. Shout out to him. And when you get the chance, go check out his last updated story. I heard it was great. I'm about to read and review it right now. Crap! I already reviewed it! Anyway, keep up the requests for the races. We're thinking of doing a race involving yours truly. Your boys Isiah and Tom. And no, we won't race each other. I have a better idea that I'm pretty sure you'll like.**

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Check out our last chapter which was requested by a guest. (Isiah: TOM YOU MOTHERLOVER!) I'm pretty sure you'll like that. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Race to North Holland

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. Hope you're all having a great weekend. I know I am. I have a two week Christmas Break.**

**Tom: Sounds perfect, bro. REAL perfect.**

**Isiah: Yep. But anyway, let's continue this story. I haven't gotten anymore requests since I started on Niagara14301's request, so I'll continue where we left off on Amber and James' race. Enjoy it. It'll be interesting.**

* * *

><p>"Is there anything broken on you, James," Amber asked driving in her Corvette with her twin brother James. A while ago, they were racing on the freeway. James was on his bike. When he was winning, he ran into something making him fall off his bike. Lucky for him, nothing was broken.<p>

"I'm okay, Amber," James responded. "There's nothing broken."

"Good," Amber quickly said.

Not too far behind them was a green Comet sports car. It pulled up to Amber and James rolling down the driver's seat window revealing...Prince Hugo smiling. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the prick and the whore," Hugo mocked.

"Beat it, Hugo," Amber said having her nerves worked and it wasn't even 30 seconds yet. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh, that's too bad," Hugo said. "Because I do." He then rammed his car into Amber's car letting out a laugh afterwards. Amber was really mad. "That does it, you asshole," Amber said raising her voice. "I challenge you to a race! To North Holland!"

Hugo again laughed as he said, "What makes you so sure you can beat me?"

"This here," Amber responded as she drove off with a boast of speed. Hugo grunted and picked up his speed on his Comet. They were at Babbage Drive as the race to North Holland began.

**Song: Mission 2(Quick Race) from Sonic Generations**

Amber looked behind her to see if Hugo was right behind her. He wasn't too far behind. In fact, when he was right behind her, he rammed into her car multiple times thinking that it'll mess her up. It did a little by almost running into another car. Hugo then took the lead. Amber on the other hand got her speed back on her car. She flew past many other cars until she saw Hugo's car. She used her turbo boasting to past him. Amber was now in the lead.

Hugo tried to catch up with Amber and James. He used his turbo boasting to catch up. But suddenly when he reached a two freeway exit, he took a different freeway messing up his entire route to North Holland. He tried to turn around to get back on the other freeway but there were too many cars to get through. He even ran into a minivan messing up his front bumper.

**Arriving at North Holland**

Amber and James arrived at North Holland letting out laughs and cheering that they beat Hugo in a race. After two minutes of enjoying their victory, Hugo in his wrecked Comet sports car pulled up next to them.

"WHAT THE HELL," Hugo yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT ON THIS CAR?! ARE YOU PRINCESSES TOO FUCKING STUPID TO KNOW WHAT IS AND WHAT ISN'T A PRINCESS THING?!"

"Guess we must be," Amber shot back at Hugo.

"You two are fucking dead," Hugo shot at Amber and James again. "AS SOON AS I REPAIR MY CAR, I'M GONNA RACE YOU AGAIN, AND YOU ARE GONNA LOSE! AND WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, I'M GONNA BURN THAT BITCH STEPSISTER OF YOURS TOO!" Hugo then drove off real quickly.

"We like to see you try it, you idiotic bastard," James yelled out the window. He then turned to Amber. "You really think Hugo's gonna ask for a rematch, Amber," he asked.

"Don't worry," Amber said. "He won't. And if there's by any chance that he does, we'll beat him again."

"Brilliant," James said. He then went back out the window. "YOU HEAR THAT, HUGO?! IF THERE'S BY ANY CHANCE YOU COME ASKING FOR A REMATCH, THEM WE'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Amber sighed and smiled as she drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: This wasn't a bad race if you ask me. There'll be more racing if you post in your review who you want to see race. All you have to do is post in your review who you want to see race and what car you want them to drive in and we'll post it in the story. And also you know when in some racing games they have power-ups and stuff? We're thinking about doing that in some races too.<strong>

**Tom: That would be interesting for some races, bro. Guys, please review nicely. No flames. We hope you're enjoying the story. Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza will be continued soon. There's some very intense stuff in there. We love you guys. Thank you all for giving us support when we update our stories. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Oxygen Trouble

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Racers. This is a little parody moment during a race. We hope you enjoy it.**

**Tom: I know I will. This will be my payback.**

**Isiah: Um..yeah.**

* * *

><p>At the beach of the island next to Merraway Cove, Queen Emmaline and Plank were in a Ford Mustang just driving around the island. They were in first place doing alright. Until Plank started to become a little hot. He started to feel a little bit like SpongeBob when he first visited Sandy's place. (It was on the first episode of SpongeBob Squarepants in case you're wondering what the heck we're talking about.)<p>

"Queen Emmaline," Plank said starting to twitch a little then stopping. "You think we should go back in the water for a little while?"

"Why? We're making such great timing," Emmaline said. "Just try to hang in there."

While the driving continued, Emmaline started to talk about the sights of the island. There were trees, a beach, a pond, and a waterfall. It was perfect to Emmaline. Plank on the other hand, tried to hang in there. He twitched every 2 to 3 minutes. He even started to become a little weak when Emmaline raced some guys from the island.

"You okay, Plank," Emmaline asked a little worried.

"I'm fine," Plank said. "It's just, it kinda feels like I'm about to...you know...die of oxygen."

"Plank. You are not about to die of oxygen," Emmaline said glaring at Plank. Plank tried again to relax, but there was no point. His eyesight started to become blurry.

**Isiah: Countdown time. 5.**

"Oh no," Plank said. "I can't stand anymore of this! I need to find the nearest pond!" This made Emmaline pull the car over.

**Tom: 4.**

Plank got out of the car and tried to walk to the nearest water supply. But suddenly, he found himself unable to walk. He found himself on the ground.

**Isiah: 3.**

Emmaline saw everything Plank was doing and just continued to glare at her adviser. Then suddenly she was feeling a little hot herself. Plank soon tried to craw back to the car and tried to get in.

**Tom: 2.**

"There's too much air around here," Plank said losing his breath a little and losing it more and more. He then started to cough.

**Isiah: 1.**

When Plank got back on his feet, he again fell back to the ground. "We're gonna die," Plank said knowing that there it was no use of trying again. "Emmaline, we're gonna die!" Emmaline on the other hand open a cup holder and got a bottle of water out. She gulped it all down. Plank saw the whole thing and just looked at her with s furious look.

"YOU LYING MOTHER-"

**Isiah/Tom: 0.**

Plank tried to finish his sentence when he ended up dying of oxygen just like he said he was. Emmaline saw the whole thing and just sighed happily. "I can see why he doesn't come up here often," she said.

**Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: BOY, THAT'S WHAT HE GET! HAHAHA!<strong>

**Isiah: Yeah, for some reason he's happy. But anyway, that was just a little parody of what happened during a race. We still haven't gotten anymore requests for this story also. Make sure you tell us in your review who you want to race and the car you want them to race in and we'll get on it.**

**Tom: Our good readers, please review nicely. No flames, please. We hope you've enjoyed the little parody we did. I did for sure! Hollar at your boys! We love y'all! YEAH!**

***Tom gets up and dances victoriously***

**Tom: *from a distance* Screw Plank the Merman!**

**Isiah: Until next time. Hopefully Tom will calm the heck down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards...<strong>

After two hours of waiting, Plank found his way back to life and back in the car where Emmaline was waiting for him. "See? You're back to life just like I knew would," Emmaline said. "No harm done.

"No harm done," Plank mocked. "You have any idea how much dying of oxygen hurts?!"


	7. The Kingdom Race 500

**Quick Random Moment**

***Tom is in a race***

**Tom: I don't want that crap.**

***Tom throws bomb on the track***

**Tom: Oh my God, I'm gonna hit my freaking self!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. This was another good idea that I was thinking about, so I hope you enjoy it. It has me and Tom in it.**

**Tom: Heck yeah. We're gonna be racing today!**

**Isiah: I can't wait for it. BTW, in case you guys didn't know, that some cars that we use in these stories are from video games. In case we have someone asking ,"What the heck is this car? What the heck is that car?" LOL. And one last thing. You remember a few chapters ago, we said we're gonna use some power-ups from video games. Well, we're gonna start that in this chapter. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Race Track: Oval Raceway from Road Trip Adventure<p>

Laps: 3

Racers: Isiah, Tom, Sofia, James, Amber, Cedric, Desmond, & Hugo

"Everyone. This will be a 3 lap race," Baileywick said to the drivers at the starting line. "I want a clean race from all of you. Here we go." Baileywick then went to the side of the starting line and waited as the drivers started their engines.

"Nobody's gonna stop me in my car," Hugo said in his green Comet that he wrecked when he was racing Amber and James. Right next to him was Desmond in a blue Ford Mustang. He looked right at Hugo with a confident look. Baileywick picked up the racing flag and waved it.

"Ready? Set? GO," the castle steward yelled.

Isiah got a good start in his Sabre GT. Not too far behind him was Tom in his yellow SuperGT. When they reached the first turn, Isiah got an item. It was a rocket. He turned it backwards so he can blast it at anyone that tries to pass him. Just as he was about to fire it at Tom, Amber flew right past the two racers putting herself in first place.

"What the heck," Isiah said.

"That blonde haired spoiled brat," Tom said as he grabbed an item. "Gimme something to mess her up with!" The item Tom got was a frog. He threw it in the back of Amber's car. Amber looked back and saw the frog and ended up freaking out and almost crashing into a wall. The frog on the other hand exploded messing up Amber's car.

Cedric in a Dodge Viper was killing the turns with drifts and getting items, quickly throwing them at the other racers. He was just passing Hugo putting himself in forth place. Just then, Cedric got another item which was a banana peel. He threw it right in front of Hugo's car, making his car crash into a wall. Just as he was about to get back in the race, James out of nowhere hit Hugo's car with a cannon ball. Sofia and Desmond past him soon after.

"That sneaky little bastard," Hugo said.

Lap 2 soon came upon and Isiah, Tom, and Amber were in the first three places. Tom got an item which was a turbo boaster. He used it and quickly past Isiah. Amber on the other hand got a missile and fired it at Tom. She and Isiah past him right after. "Ooh, bro," Isiah laughed. "That's what you get!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Tom said as he sped up his car. He got an item which was a sword. He threw it at Isiah. "You little motherlover," he yelled as he lost some of his speed. Tom got his sword back like it was boomerang and threw it backwards almost hitting Cedric. But when it came back, it hit Cedric from behind messing up his drift. When Cedric was about to get back in the race, Isiah hit Cedric with a exploding shell. A few other racers passed Cedric afterwards.

The final lap was upon the racers and Amber was in the lead. Followed by Tom and Isiah. Isiah was killing the first turn. Tom and Amber on the other hand was a little rusty. Isiah passed Tom due to his little mess up on his turn. Amber managed to keep herself in first place until Isiah got an item which was a water balloon. He threw it at Amber messing up her next turn and giving Isiah and Tom the advantage of passing Amber. The two boys passed the finish line as the top two winners. Followed by Amber who suddenly survived third place.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Sweet race, man!<strong>

**Tom: Real sweet!**

**Isiah: Everyone, we hope you enjoyed this race. Keep bringing up good ideas for races. Just tell us in your review who you want to race and what car you want them in and we'll do it as soon as we can.**

**Tom: Readers, please review nicely. No flames. We hope you're enjoying the races so far. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us every day. Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza will be continued soon. And don't forget Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters if you haven't seen the next fight. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
